guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Main Page
First Featured Article We're going to be testing the waters on our partnership with GWG. What I need from you fine people is some suggestions for what to have as a 'Featured GuildWiki Article' on Guild Wars Guru. Nominate! Gravewit 16:00, 12 February 2006 (CST) : Damage. We got original GuildWiki research done on that, beyond SonOfRah's famous results. It's a pity to see so many ppl still using SonOfRah's results (some of which aren't exactly correct) as the ultimate treatise on Damage in GuildWars. -PanSola 16:06, 12 February 2006 (CST) ::Grawl (Species) is also a good article. Animal companion too. --Rainith 16:09, 12 February 2006 (CST) :::Damage is a good article, but not the one I would suggest to first time readers. Animal companion is a better example of standart guildwiki articles (but if we go with that, stick a picture in it and update it to include the spider). Some other articles to think about: :::*Guild Wars: Factions - being changed a lot, but very good information. :::*Unique items list - well 1 million viewers cant be wrong. :::*One of our mission articles. Usually very well done and helpful. --Xeeron 05:55, 13 February 2006 (CST) ::::I like Damage but it's a bit arcane. I'd probably vote for Animal companion as it contains lots of interesting information that many people aren't aware of, I think. It may need to be protected shortly after it goes gets featured, however. Shandy 18:45, 13 February 2006 (CST) ::::: Scams is a good one. --FireFox 23:53, 13 February 2006 (CST) Soliciting Comments Discuss here. Gravewit 01:22, 11 February 2006 (CST) : http://gamewikis.org/blog/2006/02/11/in-which-i-discuss-a-partnership/#respond : The requested URL /blog/2006/02/11/in-which-i-discuss-a-partnership/ was not found on this server. : :( I like the sound of a forum in GWG though :) 02:50, 11 February 2006 (CST) :: I fixed the permlinks. Comment. Gravewit 04:18, 12 February 2006 (CST) Charcatar(sp) encoding messed up ' seems to have turned to â€” on all pages.. ahh and â†? on the diff pages should be left arrow :( 02:59, 11 February 2006 (CST) : Yeah, I'm not sure what the heck that's all about. I'll have to check it out after work. Gravewit 03:09, 11 February 2006 (CST) The disappearence of special pages So.. I go to check the category and page link pages, but special pages seems to have been wiped: . Erk. 03:43, 13 February 2006 (CST) Uploading Files I tried to upload a file (a correct file name version of Enfeebling Blood) and I got the following 'internal error': Could not copy file "/var/tmp/phpKEmZWj" to "/home/guildwiki/public_html/images/0/0c/Enfeebling_Blood.png". Any ideas? Shandy 23:25, 13 February 2006 (CST) :Still having this problem. Shandy 21:00, 15 February 2006 (CST) talk page Wasn't there once talk about giving Main Page/editcopy its own talk page? Was that idea shot down? --Barek 22:53, 14 February 2006 (CST) Fourth Area color (see Main Page/editcopy ) It looks like there's some requests for a different color in the fourth square. Personally, I'm not sure why some people have a problem with two reds next to each other. Personally, I'm not opposed to the idea of a fourth color if someone can come up with a decent looking alternative, I just really dislike the look of the yellow square. There's got to be a better option than yellow (I think the two red looks much better than the yellow). Lets discuss rather than starting an editing war back and forth on this. --Barek 22:53, 14 February 2006 (CST) :I second the request for a color other than yellow. Especially that yellow which looks really washed out and very much like a pale urine color. --Rainith 00:35, 15 February 2006 (CST) ::Dont request, suggest please ;-) ::It looks very strange with the small squares having different colors, but the big ones not. I am not set on yellow, just put up whatever color you feel looks better. Oh and I dislike the red most out of all colors on the main page, but I guess that is just differences in taste, hehe. --Xeeron 00:42, 15 February 2006 (CST) :::There are two blue boxes as well, not all the smaller ones are different. To me, there is a method to the current colors. The "What's New" information is one color, the "New user" boxes are a second color (including the how to contribute box), and the general game-play information boxes are a third color. --161.88.255.140 00:45, 15 February 2006 (CST) ::::First off, that was my suggestion, my suggestion was "not yellow" I don't know how much clearer I can get. :P That said, I tend to agree with 161.88, and if it ain't broke, don't fix it. --Rainith 02:33, 15 February 2006 (CST) :::::Hmmm weird bug would not let me post here yesterday, tried several times. Basically I disagree with "if it ain't broke, don't fix it", this is not the wiki way, but since I seem to be the only one wanting a different color, lets drop the discussion, not important enough to spend time on it ;-) --Xeeron 19:34, 15 February 2006 (CST) Question Is there any way to do a good search around the site when you don't know the name of the article??? --Tizzy 00:59, 15 February 2006 (CST) : . What are you looking for? :p 01:02, 15 February 2006 (CST) :: Originally came looking for a list of the ascalon quests, then accidentally started looking for you :p --Tizzy 10:19, 15 February 2006 (CST) "GuildWiki search is disabled. You can search via Google in the meantime. Note that their indexes of GuildWiki content may be out of date." Thats the wonderful results of my search =p It sucks, this could have all the information in the world yet it woul dbe impossible to acess to it due to no search engine... --Tizzy 10:20, 15 February 2006 (CST) :::Actually, now that we have this super-sweet server, can we re-enable the mediawiki search engine? 148.177.129.212 20:58, 15 February 2006 (CST) Foreign language wikis Could wikis in foreign lanuages be added to this (e.g. a german wiki) or would the german fans have to make an own wiki? : You can take all the info and translate it I think, or do you mean like de.guildwiki.org? pansola did some translations for things in chinese, im not sure though 212.225.32.211 19:07, 15 February 2006 (CST) User Interface Category Would contain articals such as Hero Window, Weapon Set, etc... Yes? No? Thoughts? --FireFox 06:03, 16 February 2006 (CST)